Kahanamoku of the Waves
The ocean means so much to me, as I enjoy the touch of the water, the coolness of the breeze, and the speed of my surfing. I'm the captain of my own crew, the Surfer Pirates, and we became pirates after a great thing from my early life changed my view on things in the world. '' ''I am from an island known as Pineapple Island, or Lana'i in my peoples language, in which I was the son of a fisherman and food gatherer. However, food across the island was scarce and the king had to essentially get help from the World Government to obtain food supplies. That was when I had the idea. I went up to my dad and said, "I want you to build me a surf board!" My father was confused, and adjusted his glasses. "Why would you want me to build that? "Because I can be able to catch fish effectively and with less effort!" He was still hesitant but agreed to make it for me. It took about a few weeks for him to make it, at which I was collecting fish in various ways, from using my hands to bringing a stick to catch it. Just so you know, the islanders and I didn't know about fishing, since they were surperstitious about its method of going through the ocean, as well as the fact that the fish we'd catc would every deadly animals. We did cat fish, but not to grand or enough to feed us. The wait was over and my dad showed me the board. It wasn't as grand as most of the ones I use nowadays, it wasn't polished down to give it a smoother feeling, and it had a few splinters showing. Nevertheless, it gave me the chance to be able to give food for the community and to give life for the people. I now had to test it out. For a few days, I went out to the ocean to hone in the art of surfing. I couldn't get down the balance and was prone to falling into the waves. But slowly, I managed to understand the movements ad began to accomadate to the waves and began to surf. The feeling of the ebb and fluth of the water was wonderful to be a part of the wave. The breeze flew through my face and it was a miraculous experience. '' ''It was a few days later when the King of the island, Kukohou, summoned evrone to his palace. Everyone trekked though the jungle of the island that the palace was a mixture of trees and bamboos. The King was sitting next to a strange looking man, wearing a helmet over his face and having a white robe with a cape on the back. He looked very strange indeed, but I could neve forget about his appearence, even up to today. '' ''The King walked up and made a loud call to get attention from everyone. The man gave a small snicker, but collected himself. "Good people of Lana'i, today is the start of a new time for which our pleas for food and protection have come. The World Government has graciously sent a World Noble to oversee our replenishing of supplies along with a few members of the Marines to watch over us." '' ''The World Noble stepped forward and addressed, "I'm Ramesses II, a World Noble sent by the World Government to oversee the rehabilitation and procedure of receiving food and supplies to all families of this island, as well as a deployment of the marines to prevent any external force from taking these provisions." '' ''The islanders cheered after the speech with the promises of food for all, but somehow I felt very suspicious about this Noble. He smiled brightly and big, but I saw otherwise. '' ''It had been a few months and it seemed that nothing was different. The Marines looked very brutal and tough around the islanders and even beat them for absolutely no reason, especially when Ramesses II says so. He is nothing more than an arrogant, stuck up man, who didn't come here to feed us. And when I went to feed people with fish, the Marines would confiscate it and smash it. I wouldn't like to know if Ramasses II would do. "I don't like those Marines or that Ramasses, dad!" I complained. "Quiet! If they heard you, they'd beat you up!" '' "I can't let them do whatever they want to! They broke their promise and will never give us food! If no one does something, then I will! ''I 'took off running and grabbed my surf board and like that, disappeared in the night, my father calling me in the distance as I left the island. I vowed to do something to free the tyranny of that World Noble and to get my people to eat food. From that day forth, I became a pirate. ''To be continued... '' Category:One Piece: In the Dark Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97